l'amour robot
by megan hughes
Summary: Gir a quelque chose à dire a Zim, mais sa réaction n'est pas celle qu'il espèrait... ZAGIR
1. Gir découvre que l'amour c'est compliqué

salut tout le monde !

j'ai commencé à lire des fics Zim x Gir et j'ai vu des vidéos sur youtube et j'ai trouvé ce couple adorable, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite histoire à mon tour, en espèrant que ça vous plaira, je suis française mais mes histoires sont également disponibles en anglais car je les traduit grâce à google traduction, donc désolée si la version anglaise comporte quelques fautes, bonne lecture !

Cela faisait un moment que Gir avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour son maître. Il aimait Zim, mais le petit robot se rendait bien compte que l'irkien ne le voyait pas. Alors Gir avait décidé que ce matin il allait lui montrer. Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi donc Zim n'ira pas à la "skool" il serait à la maison pendant deux jours et il comptait en profiter pour mettre son plan à exécution. Gir prépara le petit déjeuner de Zim : des crêpes. Et sur le haut de la pile, il écrivit " je t'aime maître " dans un coeur avec du sirop d'érable. Puis, il attendit. Zim se leva peu de temps après, il bâilla et s'assit à table. Gir était à ses côtés.

« bonjour maître ! » s'écria Gir.

« hum ? oui... bonjour Gir » répondit Zim encore un peu endormi. Il avala ses crêpes et bu son café en quelques minutes puis, il se leva pour aller préparer un nouveau plan de conquête de la planète terre. Il se dirigia vers son laboratoire secret suivi de Gir.

« comment était vos crêpes ce matin, maître ? » demanda joyeusement Gir.

« excellente, comme d'habitude Gir. » répondit Zim.

« mais...n'était-elles pas un peu... spécial ? » tenta-il encore. Zim lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« spécial ? pourquoi qu'as-tu mis dedans ? » demanda-il inquiet.

« beaucoup d'amour ! » répondit Gir avec un grand sourire en levant les bras.

Zim soupira. « Gir ! nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, la conquête de cette stupide planète m'attend ! » puis, il repris la direction du laboratoire.

Gir fût déçu, mais il décida de ne pas abandonner. Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Zim était occupé à souder quelque chose pour l'un de ses plans habituels, Gir lui laissa un petit cadeau sur la table où se trouvait les outils de Zim. Ce dernier, alla y chercher une pièce de ferraille et trouva le parquet. Gir guetta sa réaction caché un peu plus loin. Zim pris la pièce dont il avait besoin et aperçut le parquet, curieux il l'ouvrit. à l'intérieur, il trouva un ours en peluche qui tenait un coeur où il était écrit " je t'aime " Zim haussa un sourcil, puis reposa la peluche dans la boîte et posa la boîte sur la table.

« encore un de ces stupide jouet de Gir, je lui ai dit mille fois de ne pas les laisser traîner dans le labo. » puis, il remit au travail. Gir poussa un grand soupir, mais il ne voulait toujours pas abandonner.

Un peu plus tard, Zim se trouvait assis dans le canapé dans le salon. Il était occupé à réaliser quelques calculs. Gir vient se placer devant lui.

« maître ! je t'ai fait un dessin, tiens ! » dit le petit robot en lui tendant la feuille.

« Gir, je suis occupé, on verra ça plus tard » répondit Zim sans même lever les yeux vers son unité SIR.

« mais maître, c'est un dessin spécial » insista Gir. Pour avoir la paix, Zim prit la feuille de papier et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Le dessin représentait Zim et Gir se tenant par la main et souriant avec un coeur au dessus d'eux. Zim ne saisit pas l'allusion, il se contenta de remercier Gir et reprit ses savants calculs.

« maître ? » demanda Gir qui ne voyait pas de réaction de la part de l'irkien.

« quoi ? »

« le dessin ne te plaît pas ? »

« si, si Gir...»

« il est spécial...»

Zim leva les yeux au ciel. « Gir ! j'essaye de me concentrer ! »

de grosses larmes commencèrent alors à couler des yeux de l'androide. Zim soupira. Il se leva pour se placer devant Gir.

« qu'est ce qui va pas avec toi, aujourd'hui Gir ?! j'ai dit que ton dessin me plaisait,ok ? » s'énerva Zim qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de Gir.

« c'est pas ça, maître... » répondit ce dernier.

« alors, c'est quoi ? ! »

Gir baissa la tête, et garda les yeux sur le sol pendant quelques secondes puis, il les leva vers Zim et dit d'une voix hésitante :

« maître... je... je t'aime beaucoup, ok ? »

« oui c'est normal comme toutes les unités SIR aiment leurs maîtres.»

« non ! comme... vraiment beaucoup...»

les yeux rouges de l'alien s'élargirent quand il comprit : le cadeau, le dessin, Gir l'aimait ?

ça expliquerait tout.

« Gir, tu veux dire que tu m'aimes d'amour ? »

« oui , maître. »

Zim ne sut pas quoi répondre, il ne s'attendait pas à ça surtout de la part de Gir. Mais, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, que penserait ses supérieurs ? Zim deviendrait la risée de tout irk ! un robot amoureux d'un irkien ? c'était ridicule ! il se devait de mettre un terme à ses bêtises.

« Gir, tu ne peux pas m'aimer.» répondit finalement Zim.

« mais pourtant je t'aime ! » plaida-il.

« non ! c'est impossible ! tu es un robot, et les robots ne peuvent pas connaître des sentiments tels que l'amour ! les robots n'ont pas de coeur, Gir ! »

« j'ai un coeur, il est peut-être fait de métal et de circuits électroniques , mais il bat pour toi maître. »

Zim ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, c'est vrai que Gir était différent des autres unités SIR, il resta un instant bouche bée, avant de reprendre:

« bon admettons, mais Gir ! sois réaliste, as-tu déjà vu un robot avec un irkien ? que penserait les tallest ? ça n'a pas de sens ! »

« c'est pas important ce que pensent les gens, l'important c'est qu'on s'aime et qu'on soit heureux, ensemble. »

« mais je ne t'aime pas Gir ! » s'énerva Zim. l'androide fût profondement blessé par les paroles de Zim, qui continua : « maintenant ça suffit ! tu vas oublier ces bêtises et on va se remettre au travail ! »

Gir se mit à sangloter, il lança un dernier regard vers son maître avant de s'élancer vers la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit et s'enfuit dans la rue.

« non, Gir ! reviens ! » tenta de le retenir Zim. Il ne pouvait pas le poursuivre car il faisait jour et il ne portait pas son déguisement d'humain, et Gir non plus ne portait pas son déguisement, il allait les faire repèrer à coup sûr !

« oh c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Zim, il enfila son déguisement en vitesse, et essaya de retrouver la trace de son unité SIR, mais il était déjà trop loin.

Gir de son côté s'était enfui dans le parc, il continua à courir en pleurant quand il se cogna contre quelque chose.

« hé ! »

la chose en question c'était Dib derrière lui se trouver sa petite soeur Gaz. Dib se releva.

« Gir ? que fais-tu ici ? » s'étonna le jeune garçon de voir le robot sans son déguisement de chien.

« Et où est ton stupide maître ? » ajouta Gaz.

« c'est plus mon maître! il ne veux plus me voir ! enfin, je crois...» répondit Gir qui voulait juste être seul.

« ok ...» fit Dib qui n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre la situation.

« je rêve ou tu pleures ? » demanda Gaz.

Gir essuya ses yeux mais ne répondit pas.

Dib eu soudain de la peine pour Gir. apparement, Zim lui avait fait de la peine, Gir n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais.

« heu... ça va te paraître bizarre, mais... tu veux venir à la maison pour qu'on discute ? je pense que sans ton déguisement tu ne devras pas traîner dans les parages.» lui proposa-il.

voyant qu'il hésita, Gaz ajouta : « on a des cookies à la maison. »

« cookies ! »

n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'espère que Gir ne faisait pas trop OC , la suite au prochain chapitre !


	2. où est passé Gir ?

bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 2 de l'amour robot, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire, merci !

Dib et sa petite soeur Gaz était assis sur le canapé de leur salon, ils regardaient Gir se gaver de l'assiette de cookies qu'ils venaient de lui donner. Quand il eut terminer l'assiette, Dib demanda :

\- alors... tu aimerais qu'on parle ?

Gir se rappela alors la raison de sa fuite dans le parc. Ses yeux robotiques se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

\- c'est maître Zim ! il est fâché contre moi ! j'ai fait une bêtise !

Gir se jeta dans les bras de Dib ayant besoin d'un câlin et se mit à sangloter.

\- Mais Gir, voyons ! Zim se met toujours en colère contre tout le monde ! tu es d'ailleurs le seul à qui il pardonne facilement.

\- mais là, c'est pas pareil !

\- pourquoi c'est pas pareil ! ? s'éxaspèra Gaz.

Gir se calma et regarda tour à tour Gaz et Dib.

\- parce que je lui dit que je l'aimais ! cria le petit robot.

\- heu...et alors ? demanda Dib qui ne comprenait pas de quel amour parlait Gir.

\- ouais, c'est pas grave, toi t'aime tout le monde ! ajouta Gaz.

\- oui, mais maître Zim c'est spécial ! je l'aime plus que les autres, et pas seulement comme mon maître...

il eut un long moment de silence où Dib et Gaz tentèrent de comprendre les paroles de l'androide.

\- Gir... est-ce que tu es amoureux de Zim ? demanda finalement Gaz.

\- oui... répondit-il.

\- quoi ?! s'exclama Dib, qui continua :

\- mais c'est impossible, tu es un robot ! un robot ne peut pas éprouver de sentiments, si ?

\- maître Zim pense ça aussi... répondit tristement Gir.

\- oh...désolé, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça... s'excusa Dib.

Gir leur raconta alors tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le matin.

\- et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? c'est peine perdue, Zim ne pourra jamais éprouver de l'amour pour qui que ce soit ! dit Gaz.

\- Gaz ! la réprimanda Dib même si au fond il savait que c'était vrai.

Gir réfléchit à la question de Gaz.

\- je pourrais rester ici ? répondit finalement Gir avec un grand sourire.

\- quoi !? s'exclamèrent les deux à l'unisson.

\- je vous ferai des gaufres ! s'il vous plaît je ne veux pas rentrer affronter la colère de maître Zim !

Dib soupira.

\- ok, tu peux rester... mais juste quelques jours ! après tu devras trouver un moyen de parler à Zim pour rentrer chez toi, d'accord ?

\- oki doki !

\- on va le regretter... murmura Gaz.

\- il reste des cookies ? demanda Gir.

 _à quelques rues de là :_

Zim continuer de chercher Gir partout.

\- Gir ! GIR ! aaarh ! où peut-il se cacher ?!

Zim continua à chercher jusqu'à ce que une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- et si il avait croisé Dib ? celui-ci l'a peut-être capturé pour prouver notre existence au monde entier ! je dois aller vérifier !

Il alla chez la famille membrane, et au lieu de sonner à la porte, il alla espionner à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon. Il vit alors Gir assis sur le canapé entouré de Dib et Gaz.

\- est-il prisonnier ? ou se lie-il d'amitier avec mes ennemis pour se venger ? se demanda Zim.

\- non Gir est trop idiot pour ça, mais alors que se passe-il ici !?

et sans plus attendre pour avoir des explications, Zim sonna à la porte...


End file.
